Nightmare Home Ec lessons with Goten and Trunks
by Twin dragons of hope
Summary: Gohan's class is studing child psychology. guess who Vegeta sends in to help the class.
1. Default Chapter

Nightmare home mec lesson with Goten & Trunks  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
  
  
That morning, Chi-Chi was relaxing the kitchen with the usual cup of coffee. She took advantage of Goten being at the Briefs as well as Gohan. He actually was able to sleep in. On a school day.  
  
"It feels so relaxing here without Goku or Goten. If Gohan doesn't wake up soon he'll have to skip breakfast. He wouldn't like that." Then a bang-like sound interrupted her relaxation. But she wasn't worried.  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then came the every day yelp:"Don't tell me i'll be late for school again!"  
  
As Gohan flew downstairs towards his breakfast, he thought "Good thing Goten isn't here I woundn't be eating". He then sped out the door racing for school.  
  
"Bye mom, see you at dinner time if i'm not late saving people again. Say hi to Goten for me when he gets home."  
  
"Oh, and about Goten,..." Then she noticed he was gone. "Never mind...." 


	2. Goten & Trunks's surprise

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Goten & Trunks's surprise  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
  
  
There was a speedy surprise as Gohan ran to class: HE WAS ACTUALLY ON TIME! the teacher suddenly burst out with joy.  
  
"IT'S A MIRACLE! He is actually on time. we've got to celebrate" He yelled.  
  
"What do you mean it's a miracle?"  
  
"Gohan!!!! He means you're not late!" Videl noted in a harsh tone.  
  
Once they got their seats,the teacher explained about the day before: "Yesterday was a wonderfull day with The two young girls miss Marron from an unknown islandand miss Sakura (not from Cardcaptors, just unknown) from downtown. Today we go in the minds of two boys. Come on in you two."  
  
The moment one of them spotted Gohan,(Which didn't take long) he flew up to him yelling: "GGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOHHHHHHHAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, hello Goten" The older brother said as he noticed Trunks. Then Gohan yelled so loud, Chi-Chi could hear him."Oh no! NOT YOU AND MY LITTLE BROTHER!"  
  
Erasa added: "But they are so cute! Between them and Gohan, I don't know who I would choose! 


	3. Dende's apology

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Dende's Apology  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
  
  
"Hush now Mr. Son, just because you know these kids doesn't mean you can get all excited." The teacher commented.  
  
"Hey Trunks! You remember Gohan's Girlfriend? Well, do ya?"  
  
"Sure I do. How could I forget. Krillin, Dad, Mom, your Mom and everyone else is hurring him to marry her" Trunks finished.  
  
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" Gohan yelled again.  
  
____________________________  
  
At Capsule Corp. ....  
  
"Chi-Chi, it feels great thet the boys are all out of the house, and Vegeta finnally did something to help out." Bulma started off.  
  
"No he didn't." Chi-Chi informed.  
  
"He sent them to help out a school program at Orange Star."  
  
"Oh, he did it for pure fun" Chi-Chi finished closing her eyes and sipping at her tea."You'll find out why in about.......5........4.......3.......2.......1......." Then an earthquake shook about all the earth.  
  
________________________________  
  
  
  
At OSHS.......  
  
"Gohan!!!! Calm down!!!! Even here at the lookout is shaking!!!!" Dende called psychically  
  
"Well, why did you send these two. I'd rather fight Frieza and Cell again." Gohan spat at Dende.  
  
"Who would you rather have, Idaasa and Ikose? I had no other option."  
  
"GGGGGGGGooooooohhhhhhhaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!! Earth to Gohan!!!!!!!! Sheesh! Do I have to tell everyone who is your girlfriend?" Trunks yelled to get Gohan to pay attention in class.  
  
"What did you say Trunks?" the older Saiyan said as 1)He started to go Super, 2) Another earthquake started up AND 3) Gohan's power level went dangerously high. 


	4. Mr Popo's bet

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Mr. Popo's bet  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
  
  
In a field, far from civilisation...  
  
"That brat caused another earthquake in less than 5 minutes. I'll go broke paying my son's allowance and his brat of a friend" Vegeta mumbled to himself.  
  
"Hurry up your highness! Or are you afraid?" Goku mocked him.  
  
"Fool! Baka! How dare you insult my pride." Vegeta screamed.  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
  
At the lookout.....  
  
"What to do next? Goten being too honest and blurting out that Gohan loves Videl? Or Trunks asking why Gohan is sitting beside Videl, his girlfriend?" Dende asked himself.  
  
"I'm not sure this is a good idea young one. Gohan will come here and you'll wish that you've never taken the job after Kami." Popo warned  
  
"Don't worry. it'll be fine. You are too serious."  
  
"All right. let's make a bet. If Gohan destroys the lookout again I win. If not, you win." the older man explained with a grin, "If I win, you take over my job as well as yours and do it right. Also, I want a vacation to Miami. I lose, I take over your job with mine and you get to bug Gohan all you want for 1 week. Deal?"  
  
"You gamble Mr. Popo? Other than play Monopoly all the time you had bets with the other guardian?" Dende said as they both shook hands.  
  
"I get tired from board games." 


	5. The first lesson

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
The first lesson  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
  
  
At OSHS...  
  
  
  
"All right young Goten, come here." The teacher said taking out a television set and video games."I would like you to play one of the games and the students will take notes."  
  
"Hey Goten. remember this game." Trunks said outloud so Gohan could hear him.  
  
When Gohan peeked at the cover from his seat he freaked: It was the first game of Hercule: The Cell Games. Gohan, Goku (as super sayians) were put in there.  
  
"What's wrong Gohan?" Videl asked him. "It is just a game. Right?"  
  
"Not in my life, it isn't. Take a close look at the characters they will choose." Gohan said, dissapointed.  
  
"Wow Trunks. I can't believe it. all the characters are here. Yamcha, Tien, even your Dad. I'll choose him. The delivery boy." (aka Gohan) Goten yelled with joy.  
  
"No prob. Hercule is my choice."  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later.....  
  
"Oh man! you beat me again. Can't you give me a chance?" Trunks whined.  
  
"No can do Trunks. A good winner always beats up his opponent. By the can I go to the bathroom Gohan?" Goten started.  
  
"Sure Goten. Gohan will go with you." The teacher answered  
  
"Sir, can Videl go with me. Those two could get a little out of hand." Gohan begged.  
  
"Sure, but return immediately unless they get lost."  
  
"You two better behave. Got it Goten and Trunks?" Gohan went on as the four left the classroom. They went on until the washrooms. "Videl you stay out here while I go with them. If they fly out, try to catch one or both of them."  
  
10 minutes later....  
  
"What's taking them so long? Are those three arguing again?" Videl was then inturrpted by Gohan yelling at her.  
  
"Videl! Get them! They are running loose!"  
  
"Goten, hurry up slowpoke!" Trunks scolded.  
  
"Well Gohan's girlfrend is at the entrance."  
  
"Fine, you big baby. I'll help you." Trunks spat out kicking Videl."Now let's go."  
  
As the two boys flew across the school, Gohan found Videl gasping for air. And so began the chase. 


	6. The cafeteria raid

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
The cafeteria raid  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
  
  
"Hurry, Videl! before we lose sight of them." As Gohan said before the two "brats" disapeared.  
  
"Gohan! Ya spoke too soon!"  
  
Across the school...  
  
"I think we lost those two. Goten, do you know were they keep all the food?" Trunks asked, hungrily.(Hu-Ho!)  
  
"Trunks, what does that say. I'm too hungry to read, and Gohan refuses to tell me what it says when I ask him." Goten asked, clueless.  
  
"Goten! You're the best! You just found the cafeteria!"  
  
Once they went in, the women making the student's (or shall we say, Gohan's) lunch, were complaining about Gohan. "There is no one that is able to match up to that boy. He is such a pig. Thank heavens his mother packs him a thew large capsules full of food."  
  
Then came in the troublesome duo, looking for the food. Or should I say all of it.  
  
  
  
At Gohan and Videl...  
  
"They could be anywhere. Dende is gonna kiss his lookout goodbye." Gohan said, upset.  
  
As they went pass the entrance, Gohan and Videl crossed paths with Chi-Chi. "So Gohan, how are the boys? Are they behaving in class today? Ho yeah! How can I forget. I felt about 6 earthquakes this morning. Huh? Where are they?" Chi-Chi questioned the two.  
  
"We don't know where they are. We brought them to the washroom, then they ran away." Videl answered.  
  
"Oh that reminds me. Gohan, you forgot your lunch. About the boys, where is the cafeteria?"  
  
"Over there. Why?" Gohan went, as clueless as ever.  
  
"Bring me there. I was about to give this to Videl since you are gonna marry her, because she needs something to control you and the kids once you two are gonna marry." Chi-Chi clarified, daydreaming of Gohan's future, as usual.  
  
In the cafeteria...  
  
"Man, look at those kids go. they must be related to that bookworm, Gohan. The only thing that gets his mind off books are food,food,Videl and her two friends Sharpner and Erasa, and food." A boy said in a croud of people around Goten and Trunks.  
  
Minutes later, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Videl walked in to find acroud around empty platers. "Goten and Trunks come here now!" Chi-Chi howled.  
  
"After these next few courses, Mom." Goten complained.  
  
Then, after all the munching and crunching, etc. there was 2 loud clangs, followed by 2 loud "Ouch"es, Chi-Chi passed in front of Gohan and Videl. "Here Gohan Take these extra capsules. And Videl, take this speacial gift from me. You two will need them." 


	7. The Kais and the frying pan

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
The Kais and the frying pan  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Ah, finnally. What has taken you so long? It is lunch time." The teacher proclaimed.  
  
"Oh, and Gohan, if you don't want to give Trunks and Goten lunch you don't have to." Chi-Chi said as she let go of the kid's ears and leave.  
  
"All right let us go outside for lunch." The teacher said.  
  
Outside...  
  
"Gohan, you and Sharpner go start eating. Me and Eresa will go check out what is in this capsule." Videl explained.  
  
"So, brainiac, how much food are you gonna give your little brother and his friend?" Sharpner started.  
  
Far from Gohan...  
  
"So, What did Mrs. Son give you?" Eresa asked excited.  
  
"Hold your horses, I didn't even take it out yet. She told me to open it with you alone." Videl went on, as she threw the capsule to the ground. A container popped up.  
  
Inside, there was a letter with plenty of capsules, and a gift wrapped up. The message said: "Dear Videl, this is a set of things that you will need when you marry my Gohan. There is your wedding gift which you should test out today, and it will serve you well. Your wedding dress, bouquet, and your tiara, all chosen, are in here.thank you for your cooperation Videl, fiancé of Gohan, from your future mother-in-law, Son Chi-Chi."  
  
When Videl opened the gift there was a capsule. She pressed the button and a frying pan appeared. "Wait till Gohan hears about this. He'll freak." the "fiancé of Gohan" said with a smirk.  
  
"What about your Dad, Videl?  
  
At Gohan, Sharpner, Goten and Trunks.....  
  
"Come on Gohan, I'll be nice. Just give me one chocolate bar." Goten whinned. Seeing Videl and Eresa were coming,Goten decided it was time for a plan B. "Videl, Gohan won't give me..."  
  
"If you want some food boy, forget it." Videl spat out.  
  
Goten and Trunks decided to take on Eresa's weakness."Please Eresa, can you tell Gohan to share with us." They said with their saddest puppy eyes.  
  
"Come on Gohan, one rice ball each won't hurt." Eresa said with pity.  
  
"Fine. but one rice ball."  
  
"Oh, and Gohan. Here is a letter from you mother." Videl said with a smirk, handing him THE letter.  
  
Gohan flew up to read it. He came down in shock as if he knew what the gift was. "Exciting, isn't it?"  
  
"Is it ever" Gohan simply said, heading back to class.  
  
"Where are the two little hotshots Videl?" Sharpner asked  
  
In the tree...  
  
" So that is why Mom is so excited. Gohan is gonna marry Videl." Goten said in conclusion.  
  
"Wait till we tell everyone." Trunks grinned the evil "Vegeta" grin  
  
Back in class...  
  
Gohan, Videl and their friends where waiting for the two children.  
  
"Gohan, we found this letter you dropped saying you were gonna marry Videl." Trunks said *ahem* innocently.  
  
"What did you say Trunks?" Gohan said, enraged and going to super sayan.  
  
  
  
At the Grand Kai's planet...  
  
West Kai was approaching his rival along with Pikkon."North Kai. I feel something coming from your side of the universe..." 


	8. The afterworld panic

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
The afterworld panic  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Won't you do anything? The whole universe is at risk." West Kai skeaked.  
  
When South and East Kai arrived, the female Kai scolded: "You could blast your corner of the universe, but leave my part alone, you pig!"  
  
"Now, now there. There is nothing to worry about. Everything is under control." North Kai explained.  
  
The Grand Kai said as he arrived:"Hey North Kai, aren'tcha gonna get rid of that threat? Your job's on the line."  
  
When the Grand Kai finshed Olibu came to join the fuss. But after some time of arguing, Supreme Kai and Kibito came to talk.  
  
"North Kai. Your ignorance is gonna cost you your job. Is there any reason to that?" the Kai of highest authority said.  
  
"Don't worry. It is just Gohan, the eldest son of Goku, being bothered by his little brother Goten and Goten's friend Trunks." North Kai explained the situation.  
  
"I see it's in the family to be strong!" East Kai said.  
  
"And to have bossy female relatives." North Kai mocked.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A KAI!!!!!!" The female Kai exploded.  
  
"I....er....nothing concerning you. I was talking about Goku and the saiyans"  
  
"It can't be as bad as East Kai. She is a witch!" West Kai said.  
  
"They probably don't use the frying pan of death, like the bratty tomboy of a female Kai." South Kai finished.  
  
"GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll teach you, you pathetic fools!" East Kai shouted as she grabbed her own frying pan. Supreme Kai, Grand Kai, Kibito, Olibu, Pikkon all were quiet and worried as North, South and West Kai got a clanging on the head. 


	9. The indestructible frying pan of death

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
The indestructible frying pan of death  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Come over here you sorry excuse of a brat of a sayian!" Gohan yalled as he flew after Trunks which, flew away.  
  
"Run Goten, run!"  
  
"I am Trunks! But he's catching up to me!"  
  
"Gohan, calm down. You could blast Dende's lookout afterwards." Videl tried to calm Gohan, unsuccessfully. Gohan chased Goten and Trunks, the whole class scarred, Goten and Trunks petrified, there was panic.  
  
"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dende burst out with an evil laugh.  
  
"That's it, Dende!You could definitely kiss your preacious lookout goodbye!" Gohan yelled out.  
  
"Help Dende, HELP!!!" Goten wept out.  
  
"I.....I can't Goten. I'm quite busy. Yeah, that's it. I'm quite busy." Dende told Goten.  
  
"SON GOHAN! That is not the proper way to discipling children. All three of you. Come down here and I shall do a demonstration." Videl scolded as she took out her very own frying pan.  
  
"Goten! Trunks! Run!" Gohan went off.  
  
"If you shall persist I will fly after you and you shall recieve twice as much punishment." Videl warned.  
  
"All right Videl." Still in Super Sayian 2, Gohan sighed as he flew next her.  
  
"It's been nice knowing ya, brother." Goten wailed.  
  
Clang!"YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Gohan winned.  
  
"My, Chi-Chi was right. It is indestructible." Videl said as Gohan yelled in pain, going out of Super Sayian. "Goten! Trunks! your turn!" Videl finished.  
  
Once Videl was done with the boys, two clangs and two "Yeow!"ches were passed, Sharpner told Gohan " And you've got to live with that 24/7; and now, in the futur. Ouch!"  
  
But Videl heard what he said. Let's just say, he went unpunished.  
  
"Videl! That hurt!" Blondie went.  
  
"As for you Gohan, BEHAVE!" Videl said.  
  
"Aye, aye captain." Gohan said shaking in his boots.  
  
"No wonder my Mommy went to your house so much. To make that ..... that.....THING!" Goten wispered. 


	10. The 3:00 bell

Chapter 9  
  
The 3:00 bell  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
After Videl put everything in order, nothing much out of the unusual happened. Goten and Trunks hastched a sinister plan without forgeting the frying pan. Gohan was thinking on how to destroy the lookout. Videl keeping a quick eye on the three half-sayians.The teacher making remarks on the frying pan of doom.  
  
"Trunks, there is one thing we didn't do." Goten told the other boy.  
  
"What could we possibly say? I'm out of ideas." Trunks said.  
  
"Well we could....." Goten started to wisper in Trunks's ear.  
  
A while later, twenty minutes before the bell...  
  
Trunks grinned evilly about something to do to Gohan. Videl noticed this and took out her feared frying pan of doom. All the boys in the classroom were scared stiff.  
  
"Much better. Go on teacher." Videl stated calmly.  
  
Until the school bell, Gohan became impatient. Once the school bell rang, Gohan was the first to be out the door.  
  
Once the sun was over their heads, Gohan said: "Videl, take care of Goten. I'll bring Trunks home and pick up my little brother later."  
  
"But Gohan I thought you said you'd bring us home as the Great Sayaman." Goten went off.  
  
Gohan grabbed Trunks went to Capsule corp. and dropped the brat off. It was the last straw. Gohan was headed towards the lookout. 


	11. The results of the day

Chapter 10  
  
The results of the day  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
At the lookout...  
  
"Ahhhhh! It was a nice day." Dende concluded.  
  
"You mind if I liven things up with a little bit of fireworks, Dende?" Gohan said, giving the namekian a death glare.  
  
"W...W....Would you like a cup of tea Gohan?" Dende said unsure.  
  
"I was serious when I said your lookout would be destroyed, Dende. Well, here it is." Gohan said as he destroyed the lookout with a ki blast. There wasn't enough of the place to fill a teaspoon.  
  
"Well guys, I'm off to Miami. Bye!!!!!" Mr. Popo said as he flew off.  
  
"Well, that cheers me up. goodbye Dende!" Gohan said as HE flew off.  
  
"Oh great looks like i'll have to do it myself. Sheesh." Dende sighed  
  
At Hercule's house...  
  
"Hi, dad. I'm engaged to someone." Videl said as she opened the door.  
  
"WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Are you engaged to this pest!" Hercule said.  
  
"Of course not. It's his brother. I'm engaged to the boy from the tournament and from the cell games. Oh, can one of the servants come with me?" Videl said.  
  
About twenty minutes later...  
  
"Finally Videl. It took you so long..." Hercule speech was interrupted by the frying pan.  
  
"Goten, get yourself ready your brother is almost here." Videl said.  
  
"No he isn't." Goten was interrupted by a thud at the door.  
  
"Yes he is" Videl said as she opened the door for Gohan.  
  
"It is time to go home Goten. I'll tell mom what you did 5 minutes before we left." Gohan said.  
  
"The strongest men marry stronger women. Heh heh heh..." Goten snickered.  
  
"Just you wait till you get kids just like you, Goten." Gohan said. 


End file.
